Charlotte Jackson
Charlotte "Charlie" Jackson-Chase is the daughter of Perseus Jackson and his wife Annabeth Chase. She is a legacy of both Poseidon and Athena and is the older sister of Ulysses Jackson. She is the main protagonist of the Apotheosis War Series. Appearance Charlie Jackson has Mediterranean skin, blond hair and green eyes. Charlie is average in athletics at the beginning of the series but later from her training she becomes very fit, muscular, and lean. After she hits puberty she becomes taller than most girls her age. A great number of boys (as well as many girls) find her extremely attractive. She doesn't seem to recognize this however, or possibly just refuses to acknowledge it. Personality Charlie Jackson is brilliant and sardonic, prone to making cynical and sarcastic comments. She takes after her father in that she's impertinent and strong-willed, she takes after her mother in that she is arrogant and analytical. Despite her perceptive nature she can be obstuse sometimes and fail to see things that are right in front of her face, for example people's feelings for her. Charlette is very pragmatic and takes a minimalist aproach to clothing, she won't ask for or buy a piece of clothing just because it looks nice and she dislikes having more clothes than she needs. As a general rule Charlotte just holds freedom to the most valuable thing in the world. She dislikes being manipulated or forced to obey. Charlie has a special hatred for charmspeak and the people who use it, she believes taking away somebody's free will is categorically wrong and is never justified. fatal flaw Charlie has inherited Annabeth's hubris. Her own ego can sometimes cause her to develop blind spots in her logic, this is especially true of her during her pre-teen years. She will often insist that she is able to solve every problem independently. Her arrogance often leads Charlotte to blame herself for things she has no control over. Sexuality and Romance Charlotte Odessa Jackson is bisexual; she is attracted to people of either gender. History Before the series Charlotte Jackson was born December 21st 2012. She was born during her parent's first year of college at New Rome. Alex spent the first few years of her life in New Rome back when her parents were trying to juggle college and raising her. When Charlotte was 5 years old, her parents moved away from New Rome and back to Manhattan because they wanted their daughter to live a normal life as much as possible and they didn't want her to grow up famous and with the pressure of knowing her parents were heroes. Charlotte spent most of her childhood after that struggling with school and was being bullied for having ADHD and Dyslexia. Relationships. Family Percy Jackson (father) Percy and her father got along very well; Charlie knew Percy mostly as a stay at home dad who took care of her and played with her a lot. Percy and Annabeth intentionally kept Patty in the dark about her heritage so Hypatia never knew her father as a great hero. Annabeth (mother) Annabeth was a very strict mother who always challenged Charlie to do better in school and study harder and act more mature. Alex wasn't a slacker and she tried her hardest in school but she couldn't be the valedictorian her mother wanted her to be. Ulysses (brother) Ulysses Friendships Lucretia "Lucy" McLean. Lucy McLean and Charlotte Jackson-Chase are frequently paired up to go on quests. Prior to going to Camp Half-Blood the two of them attended Jensen Academy. Lucy is emotional empathic and compassionate but she's also impulsive and can be a bit of a a hot head. She's prone to trusting her intuition over logic and reason. Lucy is a flirtatious girly girl and is obsessed with beauty and outward appearances, she loves art and fashion. Lucy cares about how other people perceive her and can be a little insecure. She's spent her whole life trying to live up to impossible and often mutually exclusive standards. Lucy would much rather be in the mortal world and be a normal girl. Enemies Helen Knight: daughter of Zeus Helen is jealous of the Grace twins and the Jackson siblings for having two demigod parents (two heroes of Olympus no less), while Helen has a deadbeat dad and a mother who preformed illegal medical experiments to try and make her normal. Every time August and Lucy stay at CHB they have to stay at the Zeus cabin and because Helen is the counselor they have to follow her orders. Helen is a runaway who lives at Camp year round so matter what time of year it is she will always be there to make Charlie life miserable. Abilities * standard abilities of a demigod. * Hyrdrokinesis: Charlotte hydrokinesis is much less powerful than her father's, she can't control nearly the same quantity of water, so also can't control every variety of water. Because her powers are limited she needs to use them more creatively. Magical items * Riptide: Charlotte inherited this magical sword from her father. Etymology Charlotte is a feminine form of the name Charles; she is named after Percy's old friend Charles BeckendorfCategory:Children of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase Category:Legacy of Posiedon Category:Legacy of Athena Category:Protagonists